The present disclosure relates generally to the field of communications technologies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to automatic gain control feedback from a charge redistribution, digital-to-analog converter in a successive approximation register, analog-to-digital converter to facilitate high-speed analog-to-digital conversion.